brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Friends Supposed Favourites
Authors *Blondwave *TheMime005 Introduction Were you ever wondering if LEGO will ever release an updated LEGO Friends Character Encyclopedia, which would include information about the LEGO Friends world from 2016-2017? It's not likely because of the LEGO Friends reboot in 2018. That's why we have created this page, where we suggest ideas for the favourites of all the wonderful LEGO Friends minor characters since 2016! PLEASE NOTE: Some of this information is official or based on fact, but the majority is completely fictitious. They are meant to give LEGO Friends fans ideas for a better LEGO Friends experience. Bold text or hyperlinked text means that the names exist (they are not fictional). They may be used in different context, though. Italic text means the name does not exist. Recurring Characters Dean *Favourite colour: Teal *Favourite food: Bananas *Hobbies: Customising Go-Karts, Go-Kart racing *Favourite animal: Chico (Emma's cat) Dottie * Favourite colour: Red, black * Favourite food: Cherries * Hobbies: Go-Kart racing, rollerskating * Favourite animal: Pepper (Andrea's bird) Ethan * Favourite colour: Medium aquamarine * Favourite food: Paninis * Hobbies: Graffiti art * Favourite animal: Chico (Emma's cat) Hazel * Favourite colour: Violet * Favourite food: Lemon sherbets * Hobbies: Up-cycling fashion, working in her fashion store * Favourite animal: Georgie (her rabbit) Jacob * Favourite colour: Sky blue * Favourite food: Cherry juice * Hobbies: Science, skateboarding * Favourite animal: Scarlett (Olivia's puppy) Laura * Favourite colour: Deep sky blue * Favourite food: Pancakes * Hobbies: Arresting criminals, riding Barney * Favourite animal: Barney (her horse) Liz * Favourite colour: Magenta * Favourite food: Chips * Hobbies: Engineering, parasailing * Favourite animal: Rumble (Olivia's hamster) Naomi * Favourite colour: Magenta * Favourite food: Cupcakes, donuts * Hobbies: Baking, basketball, reading * Favourite animal: Felix (Mia's cat) Tanya * Favourite colour: Light pink * Favourite food: Carrot cake * Hobbies: Winning, insulting Stephanie * Favourite animal: Tina (her poodle) Vicky * Favourite colour: Red * Favourite food: Raspberry jelly * Hobbies: Tennis, basketball, go-kart racing * Favourite animal: Vega (her calico cat) Minor Characters Alicia * Favourite colour: Navy blue * Favorite food: Anything from her and Stephanie * Hobbies: Baking, laws, cooking, being with family * Favourite animal: Chilli (Stephanie's bunny) Amanda * Favourite colour: Navy * Favourite food: Hot chocolate * Hobbies: Selling hot chocolate, driving the hot chocolate van * Favourite animal: The mysterious white deer Amy * Favourite colour: Deep sky blue * Favourite food: Croissants * Hobbies: Snowboarding, skiing * Favourite animal: Luna the husky Angus * Favourite colour: Olive * Favourite food: Eggs * Hobbies: Forestry, camping * Favourite animal: Metzie (Mia's horse) Ann * Favourite colour: Lime green * Favourite food: Baguettes * Hobbies: Wildlife photography, horse riding * Favourite animal: Twister (Mia's rabbit) Ben * Favourite colour: Sea green * Favourite food: Cotton candy * Hobbies: Driving bumper cars, swinging on the shaker ride * Favourite animal: Mickey (his mouse) Charlotte * Favourite colour: Medium aquamarine * Favourite food: Chocolate cupcakes * Hobbies: Architecture, drawing * Favourite animal: Lady (Emma's dog) Chef Pierre * Favourite colour: White * Favourite food: His own cooking * Hobbies: Cooking, baking, frying * Favourite animal: Lady (Emma's dog) Chloe * Favourite colour: Black * Favourite food: Burgers from the Drifting Diner * Hobbie: Commentating, reporting * Favourite animal: Hero (her pug) Cole * Favourite colour: Yellow * Favourite food: French fries * Hobbies: Pranking others with Izzy * Favourite animal: Kitty (Olivia's cat) Daniel (2016) * Favourite colour: Orange * Favourite food: Popcorn * Hobbies: Shopping, selling * Favourite animal: Toffee (Mia's pug) Daniel (2018) * Favourite colour: Green * Favourite food: Pepperoni pizza * Hobbies: Telling ghost stories, go-Kart racing * Favourite animal: Cinnamon (Mia's bunny) David (2015) * Favourite colour: Dark blue * Favourite food: Cookies and milk * Hobbies: Piloting the plane, listening to Livi's music * Favourite animal: Cookie (Livi's dalmatian) David * Favourite colour: Lime green * Favourite food: Apples * Hobbies: Cooking * Favourite animal: Dash (Stephanie's dog) Donna * Favourite colour: Aqua * Favourite food: Burgers * Hobbies: Caring for animals, reading * Favourite animal: The Lake Monster Dr. Maria * Favourite colour: Teal * Favourite food: Bananas * Hobbies: Curing people, yoga * Favourite animal: Chico (Emma's cat) Dr. Patel * Favorite colour: Light blue * Favorite food: Coffee from hospital canteen * Hobbies: Healing people, visiting the Sports Center * Favourite animal: Hugo (Kate's goldfish) Henry * Favourite colour: Dark red * Favourite food: Sophie's food * Hobbies: Caring for Ola, rescuing animals * Favourite animal: Flame the tiger Iva * Favourite colour: Purple * Favourite food: Watermelon * Hobbies: Singing, playing the piano, doing ballet, going to theatres * Favourite animal: Cleo (Andrea's parrot) Izzy * Favourite colour: Red * Favourite food: Froyo * Hobbies: Pranking others with Cole * Favourite animal: Lady (Emma's dog) James * Favourite colour: Medium sea green * Favourite food: Alicia & Stephanie's cuisine * Hobbies: Tennis * Favourite animal: Daisy (Stephanie's rabbit) Joy * Favourite colour: Sea green * Favorite food: Cherries, strawberry desserts * Hobbies: Adventuring, rock climbing, archery * Favourite animal: Elvis the eagle, camp fox Kacey * Favourite colour: Navy * Favorite food: Sushi * Hobbies: Scuba diving, swimming * Favorite animal: Dolphins Laurie * Favourite colour: Grey * Favorite food: Chocolate truffles * Hobbies: Sewing bows, crafting * Favorite animal: Lizandra (her phelsuma lizard) Liam * Favourite colour: Lime green * Favourite food: Tropical fruit * Hobbies: Sailing on the Sunshine Catamaran * Favourite animal: Sapphire the dolphin Lillie * Favourite colour: Dim grey * Favourite food: Spaghetti bolognese * Hobbies: Cooking, baking * Favourite animal: Vega (Vicky's cat) Luis * Favourite colour: Orange * Favourite food: French cuisine and barbecue * Hobbies: Interior design, * Favourite animal: Jewel (Emma's cat) Martin * Favourite colour: Red * Favourite food: Eggs * Hobbies: Working on the farm, spending time with Mia * Favourite animal: Clara, the hen Martina * Favourite colour: Pink * Favourite food: Smoothies * Hobbies: Swimming, sports * Favourite animal: Madison (her pink cichlid fish) Natasha * Favorite color: Indigo * Favorite food: Brownies * Hobbies: Hairstyling, art, yoga * Favorite animal: Violet (her parrot) Nate * Favourite colour: Dark red * Favourite food: Heartlake Grand Hotel pizza * Hobbies: Going to Flying Club with Stephanie * Favourite animal: Mignon (his cat) Nina * Favourite colour: Hot pink * Favourite food: Cookies (heart-shaped) * Hobbies: Cutting hair, chatting with customers * Favourite animal: Chico (Emma's cat) Noah * Favourite colour: Navy * Favourite food: Sea food, prawns * Hobbies: Flying in the Heartlake hot air balloon, playing the drums * Favourite animal: Jazz (Andrea's rabbit) Oliver * Favourite colour: Green * Favourite food: Pizza * Hobbies: Cooking, baking * Favourite animal: Chico (Emma's cat) Roxy * Favourite colour: Coral * Favourite food: Mint ice cream * Hobbies: Music & singing, acting, law * Favourite animal: Pepper (Andrea's parrot) Sandra * Favourite colour: Light blue * Favourite food: Any plane food * Hobbies: Flying, tai chi * Favourite animal: Sky (her daughter's dog) Steve * Favourite colour: Medium sea green * Favourite food: Hot dogs * Hobbies: Taking Diana for a ride, public speaking * Favourite animal: Pepper (Andrea's parrot) Susan * Favourite colour: Red * Favorite food: Ice cream sundaes * Hobbies: Charity work, reading, playing the piano * Favourite animal: Maxie the cat Vicky * Favourite colour: Red * Favorite food: Strawberry jam * Hobbies: Basketball, go-karting, singing, acting * Favorite animal: Vega (her cat) Zack * Favourite colour: Blue * Favourite food: Coffee from the Spinning Brushes Car Wash * Hobbies: Commentating, horse riding * Favourite animal: Lucy, the horse Category:Content